Ice Creamed
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 3a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 1 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = September 29, 2007 |Image file = Ep3AS9.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = King Grumpy |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Heatwave}} is the first part of episode three of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summary Down in Care-a-Lot, all the Care Bears are enjoying a picnic. Amigo Bear is pushing around his ice cream cart, but when Cheer and Share ask for some, Amigo informs them that he's out. Cheer shrugs it off and says that her and Share can get ice cream tomorrow, to which Amigo replies, "Come early!" Funshine receives a misshaped balloon animal from a clown and ask what it is. Grumpy snarkily replies that it's a pretzel snake. The clown is revealed to be Grizzle in disguise. Grizzle shoots water from a flower on his chest, knocking Oopsy Bear down. Oopsy Bear ask who invited the clown, and Grumpy says that Funshine did it. Funshine replies and says he thought Grumpy invited the clown. Grumpy gives another snark response of "Do I look like someone who would hire a clown?" Grizzle is attempting to juggle while riding a unicycle. When he falls down, one of the balls knocks of his clown nose, causing the Care Bears to recognize him. Grizzle throws his top hat on the ground, causing it to morph into robo-masher, a robot with two hammers for hands. The Care Bears run away as robo-masher begins to smash itself ''with its hammers. From behind a bush, Share questions whether or not that was suppose to happen. Grizzle, also hiding behind the bush, says the robot was suppose to smash ''Care-a-Lot ''and then do something else. Before Grizzle can explain, the Care Bears and Grizzle all realize they're hiding behind the same bush. Grizzle jumps out, grabs his robot, and then flies away on a floating platform. Grizzle threatens to return, and when he does his robo-masher will have bigger mallets! Funshine stats that he's grateful nothing was destroyed, only to have Amigo Bear announce that his ice cream cart is smashed! The door opens on Grumpy's garage as Amigo Bear runs to ask Grumpy how the repairs went. Grumpy excitedly informs Amigo that his ice cream cart is all fixed and now work ''even better! The cart now has robotic hands that dispense ice cream, and the ice cream supple is infinite! The next day, Cheer and Share find Amigo pushing around his new ice cream cart. They quickly ask for some ice cream, not wanting Amigo to run out again, but Amigo informs them that Grumpy made it so that the cart always has ice cream. Amigo shows off this new feature by giving Cheer and Share two ice cream cones each instead of one. Cheer and Share run into Funshine and Oopsy, and Funshine realizes that Amigo's ice cream cart must be fixed. Cheer delivers the good news that they can have ice cream any time they want, causing Funshine and Oopsy to run off. Cheer and Share sit down to enjoy their ice cream as a group of Care Bears crowd around Amigo's cart. Cheer Bear stands up and says they should celebrate Amigo's new cart by having an ice cream social. Every Care Bear thinks this is a great idea. Amigo Bear travels around Care-a-Lot while using his cart in a variety of unique ways to deliver ice cream. He uses the cart for golfing, knocking the ball of ice cream into Tenderheart's mouth. He fills a fountain with ice cream, as Grumpy and Best Friend Bear swim in it. Ice cream cones are shown to be littered all over the meadow as the Care Bears talk about how full they are. Up in Grizzle's lair, Grizzle watches the Care Bears enjoying their ice cream and is annoyed. He then announces that his robo-masher has been improved and is ready to smash Care-a-Lot. His new robo-masher falls appart, causing one of the hammers to fall on Grizzle's foot. Cheer exits her house and notices that everyone is still eating Amigo's ice cream. Share tries to bring Cheer an ice cream cone, but Cheer explains that they need to get ready for the ice cream social this weekend and that everyone has already had enough ice cream. Amigo Bear replies that there's no reason they can't keep eating ice cream, as it makes everyday like an ice cream social. Oopsy Bear falls down, knocking down his friends and causing Funshine's cone to fall onto his face. Funshine cleans off his face, but notices that he can't get up. Neither can Grumpy or Oopsy. Cheer helps Share to her feet, and explains that too much ice cream isn't good for you. Having ice cream only once in a while is what makes it special. The Care Bears agree, realizes that they don't feel so good from bingeing on ice cream. Share comments that she wants to take a nap, but Cheer encourages her and everyone else to help with the preparations for the ice cream social. At the ice cream social, Champ Bear plays horse shoes as True Heart and Love a Lot race in potato sack. Share brings over a plate of food that was grown in her garden as Grumpy delivers the bumble-berry punch. Oopsy Bear, having helped Grumpy squeeze the bumble-berries, is covered in juice. Funshine and Amigo comment on how much fun they're having when Grizzle shows up with his new robo-masher! The Care Bear are back away, only to watch the robo-masher again smash itself. A frustrated Grizzle begin to argue with Mr. Beaks as Funshine questions who Grizzle is talking to. Grizzle then steals Amigo's ice cream cart, gets back onto his floating platform, and flies away. Instead of being upset, Amigo comments that he's glad his new cart is gone. Amigo plans to go back to a regular ice cream cart, that holds just enough ice cream so that "everyone can have a taste." At Grizzle's lair, Grizzle eats ice cream as the cart keeps producing more and more. The cart malfunctions, and shoots an ice cream cone which hits a button causing Grizzle's door to closed. Now trapped inside, Grizzle's home begins filling with ice cream as he yells at Mr. Beaks to eat faster. Errors * Throughout the episode, several supporting characters switch to their background bear designs, stripping them of their ponytails and/or accessories. * There are several scenes where Tenderheat is missing his backpack and Harmony is missing her headband. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS10.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS11.png * Surprise and Best Friend Bear can be seen in the background missing their ponytails. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS12.png * When Grizzle is spying on Care-a-Lot, Harmony, Tenderheart, and Surprise are again drawn with their background bear designs, but this time they also included Love-a-Lot, who is missing her ponytail and scarf. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS13.png * When panning across the crowd enjoying ice cream, Champ Bear and Love-a-Lot walk by despite also being in the background. There are also two Surprise Bears in the background. Some have their colors and belly badges drawn over male Care Bear models. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS14.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS15.png http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS16.png * At the ice cream social, two Grumpy Bears can be seen. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep3AS17.png Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of True Heart Bear. * Amigo is revealed to work at an ice cream cart. In Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot, Amigo also works in food service as he runs a chili shack. * This is the first time the Care Bears see Grizzle talking to Mr. Beaks. * After Oopsy Bear is shown covered in bumble-berry juice, he is drawn without his belly badge doodle, implying that it was washed off. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes